dh_liarspromisefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas Hanazrias
Jonas Hanazrias *'Specialty:' Techmarine *'Rank:' 1 *'Chapter:' Black Templars *'Past:' Boarding Action *'Power Armour History:' None Shall Escape the Emperor's Wrath *'Personal Demeanour:' Stoic *'Chapter Demeanour:' Zealous Description Background Characteristics *'Weapon Skill:' 52 *'Ballistic Skill:' 47 *'Strength:' 40 *'Toughness:' 40 *'Agility:' 46 *'Intelligence:' 47 *'Perception:' 45 *'Willpower:' 44 *'Fellowship:' 43 *'Wounds:' 22/22 *'Fate Points:' 3/4 *'Insanity Points:' 0 *'Corruption Points:' 0 Skills *Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int) *Speak Language (High Gothic) (Int) *Speak Language (Techna-Lingua) (Int) *Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes) (Int) *Common Lore (Imperium) (Int) *Common Lore (War) (Int) *Common Lore (Deathwatch) (Int) *Scholastic Lore (Codex Astartes) (Int) *Forbidden Lore (Xenos) (Int) *Forbidden Lore (Adeptus Mechanicus) (Int) *Ciphers (Chapter Runes) (Int) *Tactics (Void Combat) (Int) *Tech-Use (Int) *Trade (Armourer) (Int) *Climb (Str) *Concealment (Agi) *Literacy (Int) *Dodge (Agi) *Intimidate (Fel) *Awareness (Per) *Silent Move (Agi) *Tracking (Int) *Navigation (Suface) (Int) *Drive (Ground Vehicles) (Agi) Quick Reference Totals *'Tech-Use:' 67 (+10 from Electro-Graft, +10 from Combi Tool) *'Awareness:' 65 (+20 from Augur Array) *'Ballistic Skill:' 52 (+5 from Armour) *'Dodge:' 36 (-10 from Armour) Talents *Deathwatch Training *Astartes Weapon Training *Ambidextrous *Bulging Biceps *Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) *Killing Strike *Unarmed Master *Resistance (Psychic Powers) *True Grit *Nerves of Steel *Quick Draw *Electro-Graft Use *Mechadendrite Use (Servo-Arm) Gear *'Astartes Combat Knife' Common Craftsmanship **Damage: 1d10+2, Pen: 2 *'Astartes Bolt Pistol' Common Craftsmanship **Range: 30m, RoF: S/3/-, Damage: 2d10+5 X, Pen: 5, Clip: 14, Rld: Full, Tearing *'Astartes Bolter (Godwyn)' Common Craftsmanship, Fire Selector **Range: 100m, RoF: S/2/4, Damage: 2d10+5 X, Pen: 5, Clip: 28, Rld: Full, Tearing *'Astartes Frag Grenades' Common Craftsmanship, 3 **Range: (SBx3)m, RoF: S/-/-, Damage: 2d10 X, Pen: 0, Blast (5) *'Astartes Frag Grenades' Common Craftsmanship, 3 **Range: (SBx3)m, RoF: S/-/-, Damage: 3d10+4 X, Pen: 6 *'Astartes Power Armour' None Shall Escape the Emperor's Wrath **AP: 10, Locations: Body **AP: 8, Locations: Head, Arms, Legs **Gives the wearer a +5 bonus to BS. However the wearer suffers a -10 penalty to Dodge in melee. *'Astartes Servo-Arm' Common Craftsmanship **A servo-arm can extend up to 1.5 metres. A techmarine uses the arm's Strength value of 75 with Unnatural Strength (x2) rather than his own. The limb's gripping mandibles allow the Techmarine to lift heavy objects or anchor himself to a suitable point as a Free Action. The Techmarine may strike with the arm as his Reaction for the round, or as a Standard Attack during his turn (so long as the servo-arm only makes one attack per round). This attack uses the Techmarine's Weapon Skill. **Damage: 2d10+14 I, Pen: 10 *'Auger Array' Common Craftsmanship **A character with an Auger Array gains a +20 bonus to Awareness Tests and may make a Tech-Use Test to spot things not normally detectable to human senses alone, such as invisible gases, nearby bio-signs, or ambient radiation. The standard range for an Auspex is 50m, though walls more than 50cm thick and certain shielding materials can block the scanner. *Chapter Trapping (Deathwatch/Squad Heraldry) *1 Repair Cement Mission Requisitioned Gear (50) *'Astartes Chainsword' Balanced (+10 WS on parry), Tearing (Roll an extra die for damage, discard the lowest), (Requisition 5) **Damage: 1d10+3 R, Pen: 4 *4/5 Repair Cement (Requisition 5) *Combi Tool (Requisition 15) *Vox-Caster (Requisition 10) *28 rounds of Kraken (Requisition 5) *28 rounds of Stalker (Requisition 5) (45 total Requisition) Traits *'Unnatural Strength (x2)' *'Unnatural Toughness (x2)' *'Black Templars' **+5 Weapon Skill, +5 Willpower. **Righteous Zeal: Once per combat, a Black Templar may call upon Righteous Zeal as a Free Action at the start of his turn. While under the effects of Righteous Zeal, Damage inflicted by the Battle-Brother's melee attacks against creatures with the Daemonic Trait is not reduced by Toughness Bonus. In addition, the Battle-Brother's own Toughness Bonus is increased by +4 when reducing Damage from attacks by creatures with the Daemonic Trait or Damage from Psychic Powers and weapons. Righteous Zeal lasts for a number of Rounds equal to the Battle-Brother's Rank. **At Rank 3 and above the Battle-Brother gains an additional +10 to hit and +2 to Damage when making melee attacks against any creature with psychic abilities. At Rank 5 and above the increase to Toughness Bonus rises to +8. At Rank 7 and above the Warp Weapons Trait no longer has any effect on the Battle-Brother. All of these improvements only apply during Righteous Zeal. *'Techmarine' **The Deathwatch Techmarine begins with Speak Language (Techna-Lingua) and Tech-Use as Trained Advanced Skills. **The Techmarine can add a number of Armour Points equal to his unmodified Intelligence Bonus to any cover. Improving cover requires one Full Action. **The Techmarine begins the game with the Mechanicus Implants Trait and the Electro-Graft Use and Mechadendrite Use (Servo-Arm) Talents. *'Mechanicus Implants' **The Electro-Graft is a small port that is grafted into the nervous system. Once a recipient has been properly trained, this allows him to interface with machine data ports and certain types of data nets. Electro-grafts can take many forms, such as skull shunts, finger probes, or spine jacks. **Electoo Inductors are palm-sized metal skin grafts that appear much like tattoos to the initiated. The electoos are wired into the nervous system, where they derive power from the bio-electrical emanations of the flesh and the sacred mysteries of the Potentia Coil. They can be used to emit or siphon power in many ways. **A Respirator Unit involves tubes, wires, vox-grills, or other augmetic parts replacing the neck and upper chest. The unit purifies the air supply, granting a +20 bonus to resist airborne toxins and gas weapons. The respirator unit also contains a vox-synthesiser capable of transmitting the voice in a variety of ways. **The Cyber-Mantle is a framework of metal, wires, and impulse transmitters bolted onto the spine and lower ribcage. As the initiate gains further implants, this mantle acts as a sub-dermal anchorage point. Amongst some servants of the Omnissiah, this cyber-mantle is often referred to as "the true flesh." **Cradled within the cyber-mantle is a power unit known as the Potentia Coil. This mass can store energy and produce various types of fields. Coils come in many types, from small crystal stack affairs to bulky electrical galvinators. **Cranial Circuitry is a series of linked processors, implants, and cortical circuits that enhance mental capacities. Most sit within housing bolted onto the skull, whilst others nestle within the brain itself. XP *'Spent XP:' 14,000 *'Total XP:' 14,000 Rank 1 *'Forbidden Lore (Adeptus Mechanicus):' 400 xp *'Trade (Armourer):' 600 xp *'Scourge of Heretics:' 500 xp *'Autosanguine:' 500 xp Rank 2 *'Not Started Yet'